1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the manufacture of lenses, more particularly those of exceptionally small sizes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
Micro-lenses are presently difficult and expensive to manufacture especially in connection with the process of edging to small diameters, e.g. of 1.0 mm or less. The making of small spheres of glass for providing desired lens surface curvatures can be readily accomplished by the well-known technique of ball-bearing type grinding and polishing (lapping). However, edging the balls to less than spherical diameter becomes tedious and expensive.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to overcome the usual tediousness and high cost of manufacturing miniature lenses, more particularly by avoidance of lens edging operations.
Another object is to accomplish the above with reliability of accurate lens duplication and in a manner allowing mass production.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.